


come now the flood (for you have no idea how long I can hold my breath)

by twiceasbriight



Series: gay demon spooky szn [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, blonde!siyeon, gay af, human yoohyeon, kinda smut?, soul collector!siyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: Lee Siyeon is a worn-out, exhausted soul collector. One day, after she's collected her souls for the day, an extra name is mysteriously added to her list.ORSiyoo fluff and smut before Siyeon collects Yoohyeon's soul and they have a happy gay ending.





	come now the flood (for you have no idea how long I can hold my breath)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first of what will be a short, (hopefully) weekly series of demon/spooky fics to celebrate Halloween! It's mostly just an excuse for me to write the girls being cute and making out as demons/supernatural creatures; I hope you enjoy!

_Oh, _Lee Siyeon thinks, surprised.

This isn’t the deathbed she was expecting.

It’s been a long, long time since she’s been fazed by much of anything, really. So maybe it’s for that reason, a hint of the insatiable curiosity that’s been lost to her for so long tingling at the back of her jaded brain and tasting sweet on her tongue that she doesn’t just collect the soul and leave right away.

The bedroom is filled to the brim with knickknacks, posters plastered all over the walls. Family pictures are perched on top of the dresser and desk, and fairy lights are draped across the ceiling, glowing dimly. This room should be filled with warmth and presence, and _life_, but it feels empty and distant, like the spirit of whatever had once kept it alive has long since given up and abandoned it.

There’s a girl leaning up against the headboard, huddled underneath the blankets, black hair splayed out against the wood.

_Kim Yoohyeon._

The extra name on her daily collection list.

Siyeon takes a step towards the bed, scanning Yoohyeon’s slender frame. Siyeon swallows involuntarily; Yoohyeon is absolutely stunning, all long limbs and soft features. As far as she can tell, Yoohyeon isn’t suffering from any disease or sickness, her cells are free from cancer, and her brain is perfectly functioning.

_So, why her? _Siyeon can’t help but wonder.

The curiosity pushes her forward, and she approaches Yoohyeon’s bed, dark cloak swirling at her feet. She lowers her hood to take a closer look, releasing her platinum blonde hair from its confines, locks tumbling forward, and that’s when she sees it.

Siyeon gasps out loud and the girl’s head whips towards her, lips parting in shock.

“Your heart is cold." The words slip from Siyeon’s mouth unbidden, her voice coloured with surprise.

_She’s like me._

Yoohyeon's eyes flash with a deep, familiar pain and she ducks her head, inhaling shakily, and Siyeon can't hold back the immediate urge to comfort her.

"That's okay," Siyeon says gently. "Mine is too."

Yoohyeon’s posture softens slightly, and she looks back up at Siyeon, meeting her gaze. Siyeon can’t help but be impressed. After all, there aren’t many people in the world who are willing to look Death in the eye.

“You know why I’m here.” Siyeon isn’t asking.

She moves to sit at the edge of the bed, noting that Yoohyeon’s heart-rate is increasing, a flush forming high on her cheekbones. Yoohyeon nods.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Yoohyeon’s voice is quiet and hoarse from disuse.

_Interesting._

“Why?” Siyeon can’t help but ask, the curiosity trickling down her spine.

Yoohyeon flinches and looks away.

“It’s okay,” Siyeon backtracks, voice calm and soothing. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Yoohyeon’s shoulders relax.

“What’s your name?” She asks, eyes boring into Siyeon’s with surprising intensity.

“Lee Siyeon,” she answers.

“Why haven’t you killed me yet?” Yoohyeon asks, tilting her head.

Siyeon chuckles.

“You're interesting,” Siyeon admits. “It’s been a long time since I’ve encountered someone with a cold heart like yours.”

She keeps the fact that said last cold heart was her own to herself.

Yoohyeon hums, thoughtful, and Siyeon can’t help but admire the way her throat flexes as she leans her head back.

“Can you be gentle?” There's an almost innocent quality Yoohyeon’s voice. “You know, when you do it?”

Siyeon’s eyebrows shoot up. She's had many people beg on their knees for mercy, groveling for her to let them live with tears pouring down their cheeks, but none have ever asked her to be gentle. And none of them were her looking up at her like _that_; all wide eyes and pouty lips and blushing cheeks.

She should have known better than to expect a regular collection, she muses. Not that she’s complaining. Siyeon tilts her head to the side and meets Yoohyeon's gaze, anticipation beginning to replace the curiosity.

"What kind of gentle would you like?" Siyeon’s voice is soft and inviting. She won’t do anything until she has explicit consent, despite knowing _very_ well how affected Yoohyeon is by her.

Yoohyeon sucks in a measured breath, pupils dilating.

"A soft touch, maybe?" She suggests, voice a little rough.

A smile curls at Siyeon's lips and she slowly discards her black leather gloves onto the floor. She leans forward slightly and reaches out and lifts Yoohyeon's chin with a finger, marveling at the satiny feel of her skin.

"How’s that?" Siyeon's teasing now, and her enhanced senses show her exactly how well Yoohyeon is responding to her; the latter’s heart is racing, blood flow increasing to the surface of her skin, and down into her core. Siyeon isn’t unaffected herself, an almost forgotten heat beginning to warm her limbs and fill her lungs.

Yoohyeon's breath hitches in her throat.

"Softer." Yoohyeon’s voice is deeper, huskier now, and Siyeon smiles crookedly.

She hums, leaning closer, and presses a soft kiss to Yoohyeon's pouty lips, trailing the fingers of one hand up her prominent collarbones, brushing up the length of her neck to cup her jaw. She pulls back, leaving just enough space to speak, lips brushing Yoohyeon's as she whispers, "Softer?"

Yoohyeon whimpers.

"_Please._"

Siyeon’s smile widens to a grin. _There it is._

She kisses Yoohyeon again, firmer this time, and Yoohyeon kisses her back fiercely, like the touch of Siyeon’s mouth on hers has brought life surging back into her limbs. Siyeon parts Yoohyeon’s lips with hers, moaning when Yoohyeon slips her tongue into her mouth, licking at the sensitive skin of the gums behind her front teeth.

Siyeon wraps her arms around Yoohyeon’s narrow waist, pulling her up from the headboard and flush against her. Her breath catches in her throat as she slides her fingers down to the edge of Yoohyeon’s shirt, toying with it.

Siyeon breaks the kiss, Yoohyeon’s lip gloss causing their lips to cling together for an instant before separating. She presses hot kisses up Yoohyeon’s jawline, reveling in the sensation of Yoohyeon’s rapid breaths unfurling on her cheek. Siyeon tugs at Yoohyeon’s earlobe with her teeth and licks up the shell of her ear.

“Softer?” Siyeon’s voice cracks slightly with want.

Yoohyeon shivers when Siyeon’s breath hits the wet skin of her ear.

“As soft as you can possibly go.” Her voice is high and breathy, and Siyeon can’t hold herself back any longer.

“Yes, ma’am,” Siyeon grins.

Heart thundering in her chest, Siyeon kisses down Yoohyeon’s slender neck. She maps out the traceries of her veins with soft touches of her lips as her fingers slip under Yoohyeon’s shirt, _finally_ making contact with the smooth skin. Yoohyeon gasps, trying out to touch Siyeon, and sighs with frustration when her questing hands are halted by the barrier of Siyeon’s cloak.

“T-take it off,” Yoohyeon barely manages to get the words out, eyes rolling back in her head as Siyeon sucks a mark into her pulse-point, punctuated by several very bold strokes of her long fingers making their way up her waist.

Siyeon chuckles against Yoohyeon’s skin and pulls back for a moment. Yoohyeon’s eyes are burning black, lips kiss-swollen, and chest heaving, and pride fills her chest at having reduced Yoohyeon to such a state.

She cocks her head to the side and her cloak – and the clothes underneath – dissolve into the air. Yoohyeon’s eyes widen, taking in the sight of Siyeon in her black lacy bra and matching underwear.

“Jesus _Christ_.”

An unfamiliar rush of confidence bursts through Siyeon’s veins at Yoohyeon’s breathless exclamation. Siyeon has wielded power over life and death for decades; powerful and influential men have fallen to their knees before her, begging for mercy, yet none of it compares to the way the whole world lights up inside her chest at the sight of Yoohyeon devouring her with her eyes alone.

And she’s barely even touched her yet.

Siyeon smirks and returns her lips to Yoohyeon’s collarbones, scrapes her teeth across her clavicle and soothes the reddened skin with her tongue. Yoohyeon finally, _finally_ brings her shaking hands up and around Siyeon’s back, running her fingers over her shoulder blades and up the back of her neck to tangle in her blonde hair.

Yoohyeon’s touch stokes the fire in Siyeon’s chest, and she makes to continue her journey downward, but is blocked by the fabric of Yoohyeon’s sleep shirt. Siyeon growls at the back of her throat in frustration, flicks her wrist, and then Yoohyeon’s shirt and the blanket covering the rest of her body disintegrate into nothing.

Siyeon’s breath catches in her throat; Yoohyeon is wearing a simple black bra, skin toned and smooth, chest heaving, bottom lip caught between white teeth, and she’s never seen anything more ethereal.

_Wow._

“You’re so beautiful.” Siyeon’s voice is filled with awe, and Yoohyeon flushes, flashing a shy smile.

“So are you,” Yoohyeon reaches up to tuck a lock of Siyeon’s hair behind her ear, and the gesture makes Siyeon’s heart swell with affection for the girl underneath her. “You’re a paradox unlike anything I’ve ever seen. An angel of death with gold for hair and satin for skin and galaxies for eyes. You take my breath away.”

Siyeon gasps softly at Yoohyeon’s poetic words, emotion rising in her throat. She feels herself blush, smiling involuntarily at what has to be the most genuine, heartfelt compliment she’s ever received. This girl has known her for maybe half an hour, but somehow, she’s seen right through Siyeon, past the cloak, past the horrible, heart-wrenching, never-ending collecting, and through the jaded exterior of her chest to that tiny spark of life that’s been keeping her going and it’s like her heart has been flung into the sky and is finally seeing the sun for the first time.

Emotion flooding the want pulsing through her veins, Siyeon straddles Yoohyeon, bracketing her hips with her thighs and tugs Yoohyeon down so she’s lying flat on the bed. She leans over her, kissing her lips softly.

“Thank you,” she breathes shakily, and buries her head in the crook of Yoohyeon’s neck.

Siyeon inhales deeply, soaking in Yoohyeon’s vanilla scent, and she pulls back to stroke at the soft curve of Yoohyeon’s cheek.

Siyeon doesn’t know when it happened, but the room has come to life once more, the spirit that had left it abandoned has returned and its presence simmers under Siyeon’s skin like the first touch of warm sunlight after a long winter.

“I think you’re going to end up like me,” Siyeon confesses. “My heart was cold too. Maybe you won’t end up a collector, but I’d be willing to bet this isn’t the end for you.”

Yoohyeon smiles mischievously, eye crinkling and bunny teeth flashing, and Siyeon's heart leaps in her chest at the sight.

“Then we’d better get moving.”

Siyeon chuckles, and the fire surges through her once more. She’s almost overwhelmed - _so much skin_ \- she doesn’t know where to touch first, but starts by mouthing hot kisses between Yoohyeon’s breasts and down her sternum. Yoohyeon whimpers and arches her chest up, a clear indication as to where she wants Siyeon’s mouth to go next. Siyeon slides her finger under the center of the underwire of Yoohyeon’s bra and it vanishes.

Siyeon’s jaw nearly drops at the sight before her.

“_Fuck_,” She breathes.

Yoohyeon whines again, snapping Siyeon out of her reverie, and she returns her mouth to Yoohyeon’s skin, kissing and worshiping every sensitive inch, committing them all to memory. Yoohyeon is extremely vocal; her moans and sighs of pleasure stoke the volcano of heat burning Siyeon’s veins, dizzying in its intensity.

Once the skin of Yoohyeon’s chest and breasts are spit-slick and reddened from the attention, and Yoohyeon is a writhing mess under her lips, Siyeon continues to make her way southward, sucking a mark into the curve above Yoohyeon’s hipbone. Yoohyeon winds her fingers through Siyeon’s hair, tugging with approval when Siyeon licks at the sensitive skin above her pubic bone.

She makes Yoohyeon’s sleep shorts vanish and nearly chokes when Yoohyeon spreads her legs for her without hesitation. Suddenly, Siyeon’s head is between Yoohyeon’s trembling thighs, and her heart is racing and hands are shaking as she works to unravel Yoohyeon with each precise flick of her tongue and each stroke of her fingers.

The world disappears in a haze around her; her entire universe has become the sensation of Yoohyeon’s warmth against her lips and tongue, the strength of the muscular thighs crushing her head, the sound of Yoohyeon’s high-pitched screams and the bucking of her hips as she grinds against her face.

Yoohyeon is so beautiful like this, Siyeon thinks, all broken moans and desperate movements and clenching thighs. When Yoohyeon finally comes, shaking and gasping, it’s with a tug of Siyeon’s hair and a breathless cry of her name, and it’s so spellbinding that Siyeon almost forgets why she’s here.

As Yoohyeon’s peak is just tapering off, Siyeon closes her eyes, braces herself, and retrieves Yoohyeon’s soul. Yoohyeon’s body immediately goes limp under Siyeon’s lips and she draws away, shaking. Heart racing, Siyeon materializes her clothes and cloak back on and stumbles away, unable to look at the still body on the bed.

She wipes the slickness off her mouth and chin and takes a deep breath, reminding herself that there is still hope, both for her and for Yoohyeon. She teleports back to the collection office and isn’t surprised to feel that the souls – including Yoohyeon’s - have already been sucked away.

The sudden emptiness making her chest ache, she stumbles in to Chaeyoung’s office, anxiety and hope crowding in her chest and stealing the breath from her lungs. Chaeyoung takes one look at her and Siyeon can tell she already knows. Chaeyoung smiles softly.

“I’m reassigning you,” Chaeyoung says, and Siyeon’s heart nearly stops. “You’ve collected souls and torn yourself apart inside for long enough now.”

“I – _what?”_

“You’re being assigned to a new, much smaller unit, called Dreamcatcher,” Chaeyoung leans forward hands curled around each other on top of her desk. “The paperwork has already gone through.”

Chaeyoung picks up a manila folder on her desk and passes it to Siyeon, who accepts it with shaking hands.

“All the information is in there. You start next week.” Chaeyoung pauses for a moment, smiles knowingly and winks. “And that new soul of yours, Kim Yoohyeon, will be joining you.”

Elation pours down Siyeon’s spine, filling her lungs, and _Christ_, it’s like she can finally breathe again.

“Th-thank you,” Siyeon stutters and it’s all she can get out because she's overcome with gratitude, and suddenly there’s an enormous lump of emotion caught in her throat.

Chaeyoung looks at her steadily, kindness softening her eyes. “You’ve earned it. Now go report to your new headquarters in the Dreams division, your girl is waiting for you.”

A grin pulls Siyeon’s lips wide, and she nods, bouncing on her toes. With a final wave to Chaeyoung, she teleports towards the new beginning she’s been longing for, for decades.

_"Kim Yoohyeon!" _ Siyeon shouts into the darkness, revelry lighting up her veins as she hurtles through the void._ "I’m on my way!"_


End file.
